The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0042’.
‘VEAZ0042’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large purple red and light pink bicolored flowers, dark green foliage, and an upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0042’ originated from an open pollination which happened in July 2012 in the field in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent is an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘R0802-1’, having a red and white bicolored flower color and an upright plant habit
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0042’ is unknown because the female was pollinated by a pollen-cloud of all plants in that field.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0042’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0042’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.